


Together

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Valtteri's race came to an undeserved ending, luckily for him, he has two Ferrari drivers to comfort him.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Val should have won today :((  
> Anyways, no smut today, but enjoy :)

Valtteri hid in his hotelroom as soon as he could. He had seen Sebastian glance at him at the Parc Ferme, clearly wanting to rush over to comfort him, but Valtteri had left before he could. He knew it would be some time before either Ferrari driver would go to look for him, Sebastian would probably wait for Kimi at the track, until the podium and everything was over, but Valtteri didn’t stay.

After a shower which had been so scalding hot it had left his skin red and sensitive, Valtteri climbed into his bed, pulling the covers up over his head to will away the world. He felt tears come to his eyes and he felt too tired to will them away, feeling them fall down his cheeks instead. He curled his arms tighter around himself, sobbing softly.

It was much later when the bed suddenly dipped in, startling Valtteri awake, the young Finn somehow having fallen asleep despite everything that had happened. 

“Val?” Sebastian voice was soft as the German curled up in front of Valtteri, his fingers gently running over Valtteri’s tear stained cheeks. Valtteri opened his eyes, almost starting to cry again as he saw the symphetatic look on Seb’s face. Sebastian sighed and pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Valtteri let out a sharp breath when he suddenly felt another pair of arms wrap around his waist, not having realised Kimi was there too. He linked his fingers with Kimi’s as Sebastian nuzzled the top of his head. 

“I should have won this.” Valtteri choked out, trembling slightly. Kimi sighed, pressing a kiss to the back of Valtteri’s neck.

“You should have, I’m sorry kulta.” he whispered, Seb humming in agreement. Valtteri choked out a sob, snuggling closer to them. Kimi shushed him gently, rubbing his hand over Val’s back. Sebastian tilted Valtteri’s head up to kiss him, the Finn sighing into the kiss. Valtteri tried to deepen the kiss, but Sebastian refused him

“I love you Val.” Seb said as he pulled away, pressing a kiss to the Finn’s nose. Valtteri frowned, leaning in to kiss him again.

“Make me forget.” Valtteri pleaded against Seb’s mouth, moving his hips back at Kimi at the same time. Sebastian pulled away again, shaking his head. Valtteri choked out a sob and turned over to face Kimi, nuzzling the side of the older man’s neck.

“Please… I don’t ever want to think about this again.” he murmured, repeating it in Finnish when Kimi didn’t react, only pulling Valtteri tightly against his chest.

“This is not the way, kulta.” Kimi murmured as Valtteri started to cry again, desperately clutching onto Kimi. Sebastian shot his teammate a worried glance, pressing up against Valtteri’s back. 

“I could have won, I should have…” Valtteri’s words trailed of. Kimi pressed his lips against the side of Valtteri’s head for a moment, mumbling Finnish endearments in his ear.

“Racing sometimes sucks.” Sebastian declared, resting his head against Val’s shoulder blade. “But you did so well today, you deserved to win.” Valtteri shuddered, giving a small nod in agreement. 

“Calm now, kulta, there is nothing you could have done differently. We’re both so proud of you.” Kimi whispered. Valtteri closed his eyes, breathing in the comforting smells of the two men he loved. 

“Sleep, we’ll be here.” Kimi muttered as Valtteri felt Seb snuggle closer to him, reaching out to take Val’s hand in his. 

“I love you both.” Valtteri mumbled, starting to fall asleep. He smiled at the ‘I love yous’ he got in return. 

It was all going to be okay.


End file.
